Saints row Johnny gat and the fem BOSS
by muffinbrain
Summary: Well, now finally my second story ! It is really awkward, the grammar and everything is not that good, but please don't mind it too much, because I'm still learning the language. The story takes place, after the saints went back in time and stopped zinyak from destroying earth. The plot is really messed up, but I hope it's not THAT hard to understand it .:D I hope you like it !


PART 1

,,what?" She looked confused as she saw herself in the mirror ,,...the hell?" Her reaction was an result from the face that was right in front of her. Well in fact it was not the face she was worried about, it was more the thing that was on its head. Her head! Her long blond hair became a short pixie cut, colored in violet. She touched it, to make sure that it was really hers, but it was. Who would do that shit ? Even if she loved her old hair style, the new one was not that horrible, it was kind of a ... Mark, but even if she liked it NO ONE was fucking allowed to cut her hair off and dye it in some color. She suddenly turned towards the door, just to see Johnny standing in the hallway. He grinned and looked straight up to her hair ,, nice style!" He said and slowly moved away, ready to run. The Boss was painted red she looked like a tiger, ready to kill, the look straight into his eyes. She saw no fear in it, he was stronger, but she was angry , fucking angry and as her look slowly went to the wall where some guns hang, he slowly moved and began to run. She jumped out of her chair and ran screaming :,, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU STUPID CUNT FUCK COME HERE !"

In the distance you could hear him laughing and hearing her screaming shit.

,, nice start in the day" pirece said looking in the direction where he heard the screams. ,, ignore them, just come back to sleep !" Shaundi was laying next to him. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. ,, fine fine whatever my princess want "

PART 2

She was running through the whole ship; before she finally saw him standing in the room where the guns were. ,, you really took you're time " he said grinning and crossed his arms. ,,you ..." She said and slowly stepped closer to him. As she was close enough; she graped him at his shirt and pulled him closer:,, what the hell you think you're doing? " she asked, nearly spitting on him. ,, I don't know... I thought you could like it" he answered still smiling. ,, oh .. You-you thought... " she looked to the ground, to hold herself back before the bomb could explode. She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes :,, WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM? Just because we're friends doesn't mean you're allowed to do this to me !" She shouted her lungs out. ,, FUCK YOU GAT! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING CUTE SMILE! " she punched him in the stomach and turned around to leave the room. ,,wait" he said. she got angrier. Did he really wanted to get into really big trouble? ,, cute ...smile?" He said grinning about her shocked face.

She blushed.,, I haven't said that!", She tried to defend herself. He smiled and stepped a bit closer, just to whisper it again :,,cute ... Smile!" She was ashamed of her own weakness, she could have easily punch him, but on the one hand she had too much respect and on the other were her awkward feelings for him she couldn't explain. She looked on the ground. ,,leave me the fuck alone!" She said and left the room. Johnny looked after her. Something was different. Someone was different and he wasn't sure if it was him or the boss, but he felt awkward when she was in his proximity. He shaked his head. Maybe it was just her hair that looked so good today.

PART 3

The whole day the boss tried to never cross johnny's way. It was obvious that she was angry. His first thought was, that she was angry about what happened to her hair, but she was never so resentful in that sort of things. It was a different thing she was angry about and it definitely had to do with him. He hadn't told her the true story about her hair and didn't really wanted to, but he had to make things clear between them. ,,hey boss..." He was going to walk Over to her, but as he mentioned her name she turned and left really quick. ,, you're having some couple problems?" Pirece asked grinning. ,, we're not a couple... And shouldn't I ask you the same?" He responded and pointed at shaundi.,, what? How have you...?" Pierce asked.,, wait I am right? I just wanted to tease you" Johnny laughed. Pierce looked a bit pissed, but he knew it was totally obvious what shaundi and him had. ,, well that's my business... But I have the feeling something is going on between you and the boss." He said looking very serious to Johnny. ,, you mean the boss and me? No we're just friends." He said and gave him a fake boss would never be able to love someone specifically more than the whole crew of the saints, that was what Johnny thought about her ability to love. ,, Johnny ... Are you in l-?" Pierce tried to ask. ,, I have to tell her the truth about her hair now !" He interrupted and left. Sure he liked her, more than anyone, but she won't feel that way too. First he had to make things clear between them and then forget about that confusing feelings, that would only cause trouble.

PART 4

He found her in her office. She was wearing a short top and a hotpan, while working on a computer. He watched her for a while. Her thousands of tattoos always made him think about what she thought when she let someone paint on her skin. Has she ever thought about him ? Her best friend? He looked at the 2 fishes on her waist . Yin and Yang ... only together In a perfect balance. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear :,, you're pants are open " she nearly jumped up from her chair. ,, oh god Johnny you're a freakin' Ninja !" She said frightened. ,, are you still angry ?" He asked and gave her a soft smile. ,, no I-i was just a bit ... I don't know, just forget about it .." She said and smiled back then turned to her desk and continued with her work. ,, well cool .." He said a bit surprised about her response. She took a deep breath. ,,.. I know you're not alright .." He said. ,, no, no don't worry. I'm fine!" She said quickly, wanting him to go. ,, you know the hair ... It was a chewing gum in it while you were drunk and for some reason it colored your hair..." He tried to explain,, it's not the hair!" She interrupted. ,,I'm ... I'm just feeling weird ... Not sick-weird but I don't know ... When you're around I get feelings I never had before and ...maybe it's just because you were gone for years...but seeing you now just makes me happy I mean sure I'm happy you're back but ... I just can't stop thinking about you and..." She was stopped by his lips. His soft, soft lips. He was not fiercely, but more intense than she ever felt it before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss. As she backed off a bit, she looked straight into his eyes:,, Johnny ...I -" he laid his finger on her lips. And kissed her again. ,, I know these feels . " he said ,, and I would have never told you about it, but the~" he smirked and couldn't stop smiling,, the idea of you feeling that too... I just couldn't keep it for myself.." He looked at her again.,, does that mean ..?" She asked .,,yes" he smiled. She smiled with him and leaned over to him to give him one more kiss.

PART 5

The next days were like they lived in a cute pink cloud, made out of love. They searched for each other's looks and when they were alone, there were these fantastic kisses. She hated it. Not the feeling of love, but she just was not like these cute girls, that lived in pink rooms with a lot of teddy bears and she had a feeling, that Johnny didn't liked it either. They had to come back to their old selves and the best was, when they did it Immediately, before they both had enough of each other.

,,up for some carnage?", she asked him while walking over to a door. ,, oh thank goodness I thought you would never ask!" He grinned and followed her.

,, shoot that motherfucker!" She shouted at him and threw a gun at the face of some guy,that was trying to kill Johnny with a knife. He graped it and shot him in the face then rolled over to her and asked: ,, how many ?" She tried to look over the edge of the thing they were sitting behind ,, I don't know, there is dust everywhere! " She ducked again and looked at him. He smiled. ,, what ?" She asked. ,, oh nothing I'm just ... I'm just freakin' happy we're not playing games anymore." ,, games?" ,, yeah you know the ... "We are the perfect cute couple" Thing.." He said. She smiled ,, yeah I felt awkward with that, too " . She leaned over to kiss him and jumped up to the battlefield, straight into the dust. Johnny followed her laughing:,,happy birthday to me!"


End file.
